Warrior
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Neal is now 13 and wants to prove that he's ready to be a warrior like his parents and big sister...but is he really?


**Canon divergent of S7. Snowing, Emma & Neal went to the NEF with Regina to help fight in the resistance. Based on a prompt sent to me by loboselinaistrash "Drabble challenge : 'way to go kid'".**

Neal loved living in the Enchanted Forest. He had heard stories of it growing up but it was better than he originally thought. There were quiet places to read his books. He got to dress like how he saw his dad did in the storybook (along with growing out his hair similar to him). Finally, it meant he got a sword.

David had taught Neal how to wield a sword back in Storybrooke, just as Snow had given him lessons with her bow. Neither were needed much in Storybrooke, at least not to where his parents would let them. If there was ever a town emergency, his parents, big sister and godmother would handle the situation. Which was why when Henry called on them for help, they all went along.

Henry's new girlfriend and her best friend had created a resistance to reclaim Tiana's kingdom. On top of that, there was the looming threat of Ella's step-mother and step-sister. The group was doing a great job of game planning but they left Neal out of it for the most part. They told him that the best he could do to help, was stay safe.

That was code for "We still see you as a baby, please don't get yourself killed" and it drove him crazy. He was 13 for Christ's sake!

Neal sighed as he dragged his sword across the dirt. It was yet another day of him being sent on a pity mission by Regina to collect berries. They had plenty of rations, she could just tell he was being anxious to do something. So instead of game planning like Emma and David or standing guard with Snow and Regina, he was going to pick berries like a 5-year-old.

Being the youngest of the bunch sucked. When were Ella and Henry going to have a kid?

As he turned the corner, he heard the snapping of twigs. Neal dropped the basket and adjusted the sword in his grip.

"Who is it?"

A bird chirped. Fire sizzled at a distant camp. Chimera was being cooked nearby. Outside that, all was silent.

Until…

An arrow whizzed past his head. Neal spun around, nearly dropping the sword in the process. Damn his mother's genes. He adjusted the weapon, piercing it forward at the woman who stood before him. She had long blonde braids, a black robe tied tightly around her body. A sick smile fell across her face. Neal felt the sword weighing down his arm, but he kept it upright.

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "Now Neal, I know your father is a shepherd but your mother is a princess. I'm sure she taught you how to respect elders."

"To get respect, one must earn it. So, I repeat, who are you?"

Her smile grew. "If only I needed boys." She walked closer to him, circling his body. Neal felt a chill run down his spine.

"Boys for what?"

"They call me Gothel," she introduced herself. "I believe you know my daughter."

Neal racked his mind. Had he heard of a Gothel before?

Oh, right. This world's version of Hook said he had been assaulted by a woman named Gothel. That lead to his daughter, Alice. But because of the evil witch, he had also been separated from her. The team had met Alice once or twice, however due to the curse on her and Killian's hearts, they couldn't be that close to one another. Neal spent most of his time with the pirate, rather than the adventurer.

He still didn't know what exactly Gothel wanted.

Neal steadied his sword. "You're not going to get to Alice through me."

"Alice isn't the only one I want. The Savior's powers would be a great asset to my team. She's your sister, no?"

Neal's eyes narrowed. He didn't inherit magic like his sister did and there were times he was grateful for that. Yet, he knew it meant that Emma was highly coveted. Her magic was prophesized and heightened by True Love. She had nearly died several times because of it since he was born alone, forget before Pan's curse took over the town. Emma could take care of herself, but she wasn't alone anymore. Neal wasn't going to let anyone hurt his sister.

"She won't work with you," Neal declared.

Gothel chuckled. "Is that so? Well, maybe if I had some collateral…"

Gothel's gloved hand reached for him and using his reflexes, Neal held out his sword. The blade scraped through the glove. He watched as the red blood dripped from her hand, barely visible in the dark leather that was wrapped around it. She looked from it, to him. Her eyes glowered and he stumbled backwards a bit.

"You're going to regret that."

She reached her right palm out, when there was another voice.

"Lay a hand on him and I end you."

Neal turned around to find both of his parents along with Regina standing there. By the time he looked back, all that was left of Gothel was a cloud of dust. Snow and David rushed to his side, Neal feeling his heart beat heavily in his chest.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Snow asked. "Did she hurt you?"

"N…no. She just said that she wanted Emma."

"Emma? Why?"

Regina sighed. "Savior magic. Whatever this witch is brewing, it's going to be big. We should talk with Alice, see what all she knows about it."

Regina turned, heading back towards the campsite. Snow and David each linked an arm around their son, who was trying to steady his pulse. David gently took the sword out of his hand and noticed the blood. A small smile went across his face.

"Way to go, kid."

Neal managed to crack a smile of his own. "Does that mean I can fight in the resistance?"

"No," Snow and David answered in unison.

Neal rolled his eyes, though a sense of relief filled his stomach. Maybe he wasn't quite ready to slay a dragon yet.


End file.
